Acceptable Human Being
by lalas
Summary: She was staring again. She was staring so hard that it was a wonder that his head hadn’t burst into flames yet. “Great Merlin’s dirty underpants—Evans have you finally decided…decided I’m an acceptable human being?” L/J and a little shameless snogging


Oooooh it so exciting, I'm back and I'm posting. YAY!

I hope you enjoy it my fellow obsessive's! and let me know what you think, even if its only one word

--

She was staring again. She was staring so hard that it was a wonder that his head hadn't burst into flames yet.

It was a very peculiar scene, normally it was the other way round, he was the one usually staring at her. Quite frankly, the turn around had James confused and a little freaked out.

If this had been the first time it had happened then perhaps he might have had to seek conformation from one of his mates that he didn't have food on his face or a bogy hanging from his nose. As it was she had been watching his every move for a couple of months now and he was starting to get annoyed, he wanted answers.

So next thing he knew, he suddenly stood up, walked up to her, grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the great hall like a naughty child who was about to be told off.

"Potter," she said, pushing her hair out of her flushed face when they finally came to a halt in an empty corridor just off of the main entrance hall. "What exactly is it that you think you're doing? You can't just drag me about! And when exactly did it become acceptable for you to touch me?"

"It became acceptable the moment you decided that I was so fascinating that you had to stare at me _all the time_. I'm starting to feel like some freak in a circus!" He retorted.

She scoffed, raising her chin a little. "Yes, it is unnerving to have someone watch your every move isn't its?" she questioned poignantly with a scathing look his way before saying "Nevertheless, I haven't been staring and I have no idea what you're babbling about, your imagination has been running away with you again."

He laughed disbelievingly. "You have been watching me like a hawk for weeks, in class, at meals, in the common room, and I'm even pretty sure I saw you while I was at Quidditch practice."

She let her gaze linger on him for a movement before ignoring everything he had said and turning away from him shaking her wrist loose and getting ready to storm away.

"Oh no you don't," he said, regaining possession of her arm and spinning her back to face him before she could get more that a foot away. "You are going to explain what's going on, right now."

"Or what?" she asked petulantly.

He raised his eyebrows and fingered his wand lightly.

"You wouldn't hex me," she said with confidence.

"True, but I don't need to hex _you_ to make your life a nightmare," he sighed before pointing his wand at the nearest suit of armour and animating it with a flick of his wrist. It flailed its arms and withdrew its sword from it scabbard obviously happy to be free and took off down the corridor waving its weapon widely squeaking loudly the whole way.

Lily watched it go blandly for a moment before James questioned again as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "So what's going on?"

"That really was quite impressive magic, where did you learn a spell like that? And more importantly why?" she questioned curiously instead of answering his question.

"Lily," he growled, in a low warning voice. "Stop avoiding the issue, I'll get more annoying every time you ignore my question." he continued sharply, before proving his point and deftly throwing a dungbomb down an adjoining corridor and sending a stream of disgusted students in the opposite direction.

"Aren't you a little old to be carrying a bag of those with you everywhere you go?" she asked in voice mixed with disgust, interest, and incredulity.

"I have a very active imagination Evans and all the time in the world." he sighed in response before raising his wand a spell forming on his lips.

"_Nothing_, nothing is going on," she said quickly trying to stop him from inflicting anymore mayhem and hold down a blush at the same time.

He stared hard at her for a moment taking in her blush the way her feet and hands fidgeted incessantly. He noted the way her eyes flitted about trying to look everywhere and anywhere but at him only to fail and have them fall on his lips for a second before the whole process started again.

He remained silent so long that Lily eventually allowed her eyes to rest fully on his face appraisingly to discover his face going through a range of emotions; confusion, thoughtfulness, frustration, shock, and, finally, recognition

"Great Merlin's dirty underpants—Evans have you finally decided…decided I'm an acceptable human being?"

When her face merely turned a touch more red at his question he said, with a hint of glee, "Do you perhaps think I'm more than acceptable?—"

"No," she said quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Liar," he breathed giddily.

"Do you miss me staring at you, is that it Evans?" he teased daringly. "Do you miss the constant attention? Do you perhaps, dare I say it, miss my company?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

"No," she said again, in a slightly strangled voice. "Why would I care what you do? You have no effect on me or my life, I couldn't care less what you do, who you do it with, or where you do it… as long as you're not hurting anyone."

"Really?" he questioned thoughtfully and suddenly filled with renewed courage and confidence decided to take a chance. "Are you actually trying to say that I have no effect on you? That you can't feel what's between us?" he asked.

"No! that's ludicrous—ridiculous— there's nothing going on… unbelievable arrogance…not what—"she said as forcefully as she could manage, but seeing she couldn't string a sentence together the effect was kind of lost, and upon hearing the waiver in her voice he let a feral look pass over his features before his face cleared of all emotion.

"Okay fine." he said thoughtfully. "_So_ if I was to?–" he said reaching out and running the back of his index finger across the exposed skin of her chest and flicking open the clasp of her robes "It would have absolutely no effect on you?" he whispered in her ear, causing her to start. She had been completely unaware of him closing the distance between them, mainly because the moment his finger touched her skin her eyes had fallen closed.

"Oh yeah, I can see now I have absolutely no effect on you," he murmured a little breathlessly, his hot breath caressing her neck and sending goosebumps racing across her skin. Noticing his effect, he became bold and slid his hand gently down her neck and pushed the robe off her shoulders.

She opened her mouth to make some sort of objection to what he was doing but her mouth didn't seem to work any more and when she felt him place his hot open mouth on her neck and start to suck lightly, her knees went weak.

He noticed her speechlessness and her stumbling and with a jolt he knew he _had_ her. After all the waiting and the wondering if it would _ever_ happen, he finally had her. But instead of jubilantly shouting it out for all the world to hear he carried on mercilessly anyway, he needed to show her, make _her_ realise that he had her, and so he pounced at the first sign of weakness.

"If I was to…" he breathed in to her skin trailing off as his fingers drifted to the buttons on her shirt. He ran his fingertips down through the valley of her breast, over her taut stomach, stopping at the band of her school skirt to tug her shirt out of her waist band and allowed his hand to touch the warm skin of her stomach. He groaned quietly and she inhaled sharply, fascinated by his movements. "You would stop me?" he murmured with his lips so close she felt them brush hers lightly.

Realising that he was getting to her and never having had him this close before she tried to stop him, but all that came out of her mouth was a sigh.

The moment the air left her lungs his lips were on hers—hot, demanding, and so passionately that it made her stomach flip and the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

He grabbed her hips in his hands possessively before pushing her backwards roughly, and before she knew what was happening, he had somehow managed to manoeuvre them into a broom cupboard. They broke apart momentarily as she took in her surrounding, but before she had even a moment to process everything that had happened in the last minute his mouth had descended back on to hers so forcefully that her head met with the wall behind her quite hard. He was relentless though attacking her mouth ferociously and instead of checking to see if she was alright he pressed against her harder completely covering her body with his. It was so hot she could feel him everywhere, she felt consumed by him.

She _loved_ it. His intensity and fervour were overwhelming her in the most delicious way. She had had no idea he wanted to be with her this badly, and now she finally did realise the thought of it thrilled her. And so, instead of shying away, her tongue tangled with his enthusiastically fiercely battling for dominance.

She moaned, the last of her weak resistance failing her and finally relenting to him completely. Her hands went straight to his hair, clutching it tightly using her grip as leverage to gain control of the kiss.

The passion and strength she was showing both shocked and pleased James and her complete willingness and submission to his demands also made him bold. So, before he had even had a conscious thought to do it, his hands had moved of their own accord to do something that he had been dreaming about constantly, ever since he realised she had them.

He'd undone the buttons of her shirt in record time and within moments his slightly calloused hands were caressing her breasts

"Not fair— have to touch— have to feel," she murmured quietly during a break in their kissing, which he was using to mark the skin of her neck. Her hands frantically pushed his already un-tucked shirt up. When her hands met his flesh he hissed air through his teeth before completely losing his already overstretched self-control and running his hand down her back over her skirt and the up beneath it so he was cupping her arse pulling her roughly flush up against him again.

"Fuck, why aren't you stopping me?" he groaned, grinding his hips into her hers wondering how they had gone from hostile acquaintances to _this_ in the space of an hour. He really hadn't expected his confrontation with Lily to go so far, or even in this direction.

"I don't think I'd have the will power to make you stop even if I wanted you to," she replied breathlessly.

"Fuck," he mumbled, her words making him instinctually grind his hips into hers again before recapturing her lips desperately.

--

A much rumpled, and decidedly happier, James Potter poked his head out of the cupboard door, seeing the hall empty he quickly stepped out pulling a blushing, yet smiling, Lily after him.

In perfect synchronicity their eyes landed on Lily's long ago discarded robe which was still sitting quite innocently in the middle of the hallway. Within seconds James had bent down and picked it up. He held it up and helped her into it before coming round in front of her and buttoning up the clasp that less than an hour before he had been undoing. He ran his hand reverently down the hair she was frantically trying to pat down before gently, and with no little amount of affection, kissed her lips, stopping her nervous fidgeting cold.

He then took hold of her hand, checked his watch and led her to their second class of the day, having completely missed the first.


End file.
